Abigale
by Imaginary Girl Of Sapphire
Summary: Abigale wanted to shut the door to the wizard world forever. Despite her muggleborn abilities, she didn't want anything to do with magic. Not after it took something precious from her, not after what it turned her into, not after she saw its true colors. But, she has no choice. To support her poor family she had to take up a job at Hogwarts. However-
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** Abilgale wanted to shut the door to the wizard world forever. Despite her muggleborn abilities, she didn't want anything to do with magic. Not after it took something precious from her, not after what it turned her into, not after she saw its true colors. But, she has no choice. To support her poor family she had to take up a job at Hogwarts. However, while there could her view of magic change with new friends, beauty and a certain blonde pureblood six years her junior?

* * *

This story is pure fiction I do NOT own anything in Harry Potter. All that's mine is my OC.

* * *

Waves crashed harshly on the steep cliff, and fell back into place gently only for it to go and hit again. The sound was loud, and inconsistent for the pause between each crash was completely random.

It was nowhere near peaceful, and drops of water fell down onto Abigail's bare legs and shorts. However, she actually found it quite comforting somehow. Maybe it was the smell of the ocean, the easy breeze, the cloudy day, or maybe she really is too drawn to things even remotely wild. God knows how that had gotten her into her worse possible… She didn't want to dwell. She pushed aside the image of her lounging on that couch, with her little 'wild boy's' arm wrapped around her shoulder.

She opened her eyes-now choosing to have them purple-and she for a moment just stared off to the untamed ocean. Her cheek pressed to her knee with her arms wrapped around her legs, this position began to feel uncomfortable, so she let her legs go, and let them dangle off the cliff lazily.

Abigail took a deep breath, and thought about her home-just a few feet behind her. She remembered the argument her mother and grandmother were having, for her sake.

Her grandmother going on about how great of an opportunity this is, her mother saying that it's too dangerous, it's no good. Then about how it's her own choice to make, and right back around to how she's just turned sixteen. Now, here she sits, at the very edge of a cliff, pondering over what she should do next.

She didn't want to go, not after everything, not after everything it influenced. That place, the place she fantasized about when she was so small, was now dead to her, and she wanted nothing more than to turn her back on it and never talk about it again. But, if it were that simple she wouldn't be out here to even so much as think about it.

The problem lies in the fact that they aren't growing money on trees, they're poor. They were already poor, but after spending so much to move, so much for the… funeral… so much because of _her_ , that's where the problem lied. They needed to make more money, and right now, only her mother is working-her grandmother being too weak to find work.

Abigail already decided she didn't want to go to public school, her mother even said she'd homeschool her herself. So, that leaves her with a lot of free time, except that no place is rolling the red carpet to have her work there. She's already been rejected at so many interviews because of her past. It's not as though she could hide it either, word travels fast, and everyone there knew who she is-or was-and it's not something anyone will forget anytime soon.

With no real hurry, Abigail slipped her hand into her pocket, and pulled out the folded paper sent in by owl not to long ago. And she began to read it again, the only offer she's gotten, and most likely the only offer she'll get anytime soon.

Dear Abigail Hunt,

I've heard word of your unfortunate circumstances, and, though my sympathy is most likely unwanted, I am truly sorry for your lose.

If I do recall, it was nearly five years ago when I sent you a letter of acceptance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you rejected the offer. I do not ask you to be enrolled back in, I assume your answer would remain the same either way. What I offer you is help in your predicament as an old potential student.

I wish to give you a job on the campus as assistant caretaker. You may start now, or if you're uncomfortable starting in the middle of the year, then you may wait until the new year starts, or, of course, there's the option to simply not come at all.

If you are willing to accept, the job consists in helping our current caretaker, Argus Filch, in maintaining the school and keeping an eye on the students after curfew. And as for payment, that is really whatever reasonable price you wish.

There will also be a room made available for you to stay in so that you may work with more ease.

It is truly hoped that you take this offer, but it will be understood if you decline it. Just remember that Hogwarts is always ready to have you.

From, Albus Dumbledore

Abigail blinked at the paper, and let out a loud sigh…

"Mom's going to be pissed." She said to herself before getting up to her feet, and walking back toward her house, decision begrudgingly made.

* * *

 **(AN)** Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Now are you _sure_ you have everything?"

Abigale looked at her two-somewhat small-bags on the floor, and just nodded. "It's not like I had a lot to start with, but either way this should be enough." It was enough clothes to last a week and a half-both winter and summer-her bathroom necessities, and a box of instant hot cocoa. That was about everything she thought she would need.

Her mother was just a few inches shorter than her, and she had pitch black hair-a few strands of grey stuck out like a sore thumb-and milk chocolate eyes. And, like a mother dropping their child off to their first day of school, she looked nothing short of worried sick.

"Are you sure there won't be any reception over there? How are you supposed to contact me?"

"The same way the school sent her a letter to begin with." Her grandmother-a small greyed out woman in a wheelchair-piped in. "They send owls and such in the world of wizards."

"You can just say 'wizard world' gran."

"I will call it whatever I want to call it, and 'world of wizards' sounds more mystical." She said with her wrinkled smile.

Abigale just cracked a little smile before her mother leaned in closer to her. "Now, Abby are you sure about this? You can just come back home and they'll understand."

She really wanted to do that. She didn't want to get on the train behind her. She wanted to just sit in her living room watching old reruns with her mother and her grandmother knitting nothing in particular. But, she'd be going back home to a place that barely has enough money for them to live-all because of her.

"It's fine mom. It's a school, not a battleground." Abigale said just as she noticed kids began to get onto the train. "I have to go." She slung one of her bag over her shoulder, and held the other in her hand.

Her mother just gave a halfhearted nod to her. "Ok… Are you sure you want to look like that though?"

"Don't speak nonsense Mary. If I had the power to change my appearance like our little Abby, I'd look like a different starlet every day of the week." Her grandmother said with a laugh-another one of her jokes that Abigale couldn't get why it was funny.

Though, what her mother said did make Abigale absentmindedly reach up to touch her pale white hair cut above her shoulders-with a slight puff of volume to it. To fit her hair, she even made her eyes bright teal. "It'd be a little dull to just go with my actual hair and eyes."

At that, her mother just made a melancholy face. "I miss your actual hair."

There was a last warning yell, and Abigale saw the last people walking in. "I have to go. Love you mom, gran." Giving them a half wave, Abigale strolled along over to the door, and it shut as soon as she walked in.

-IGOS-

It was pretty crowded in the train, but it probably wasn't as crowded when kids were starting school-and not just coming back from christmas break-so Abigale managed to find an empty compartment. She wasn't shy or antisocial, she just needed a minute to herself. The whole situation in itself was tiresome. She was never a fan of sleeping in hotels or other's houses. It made everything around her feel too out of place. She also was never quite good with kids either, so that makes going to a school full of them make her feel even more tired.

She let out a small sigh and just unzipped her deep blue racer jacket-feeling gradually stuffy-down to her plain silver peace sign necklace, and passed her black choker, and leaned against the window. Her lids fell, but they wouldn't completely shut. She was exhausted, but no where near sleepy. The way the cushions were-softly stiff, and a light stench of old leather-reminded her again of a time she wanted to forget. But the memories made it almost as real as reality itself.

Abigale could hear the drunken laughter just across from her. She could faintly smell the scent of used cigarettes and opened cans of beer littered on the floor. She could even, begrudgingly, feel his light breath in her ear as if he were whispering her joking but loving words. She even remembered the way she girlishly giggled at his words-drunk out of her mind-and he would tease her about the way she sounded. Her hand went up to her ear as she felt the way he would slightly nibble at her lobe. He knew she hated when he did that, but that's why he did it.

Just replaying those memories made her even more tired, but even more unlikely to sleep.

-IGOS-

Abigale just stared blankly at the woman with a trolley of treats as she gave some sweets she'd never heard of to some paying customers. Then, she took the few extra steps, and stood right next to her. "Mam," the old woman looked up at her smiling, "where's the loo?"

The woman's expression didn't change. "Anything from the trolley?"

Abigale blankly raised a brow at the question. "No, I need to know where the-"

But the trolley woman just gave her a bright smile and a nod as she made her way down the halls.

"In the four years I've been here," Abigale turned away from the departing trolley woman, and looked at a boy giving her a friendly smile, "I don't think I've heard her say anything else."

Abigale blankly looked him up and down-getting a slightly confused reaction from him-and then just turned to face him properly. "Can you tell me where the loo is then, unless that's all _you_ say."

To that the boy gave a little laugh, which was good for Abigale, because people sometimes found her rude with the things she said. "It's just a little more that way." He pointed down the direction the trolley woman walked off to. "If you've gone into the next cart, you've gone too far." Abigale gave him a nod, and he extended out his hand. "I'm Oliver Wood I don't think we've met."

She just pulled her hand out of her jacket pocket and shook his hand slightly. "That's because this is my first time going to Hogwarts. Abigale Hunt, or just Abby."

They took back their hands, and Oliver looked at her confused. "Did you transfer or something? You don't look eleven."

"Not a student."

"Really? Then what are you?"

'Human.' Abigale quietly thought to herself. "Needed work, so I'm going to be…" Realizing she forgot the stupid name she reached into the pocket of her black jeans and pulled out her folded letter. "'Assistant Caretaker.'"

Oliver made a face at that. "Wow. I hope you can manage to handle Filch."

"The actual Caretaker, right."

"Yeah, and he really is a crank. The man is such a arse that he makes Snape look like a saint."

'Cause I know who Snape is.'

Then, his eyes slightly snapped like if he just realized he was saying this to someone that will be spending a _lot_ of time with the 'arse.' "But, you know, Hogwarts itself is really quite brilliant! I mean, a lot of great teachers, great lessons, and great quidditch!"

'Stuff for students.' Abigale thought, but decided to throw him a bone and just go with it. "Sounds, _great_. Though I've never seen a quidditch game before."

With that, his smile grew, and his eyes gave a slight shone. "Really? Well you really should check out some matches between the houses! It's really a brilliant game! I also wouldn't mind telling you about how it works if it's before game season starts-I am captain of the Gryffindor team."

'When did I decide to sell my soul?'

"Oliver, give the girl some space for Merlin's sake." Abigale looked over Oliver's shoulder to see a tall girl with braided black hair sticking half of herself out of a compartment door. "Now get in here, Katie wants to know what your new strategy for this year is."

"I'll be right there." He looked back to Abigale. "Sorry, I get a little excited about the game. I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts then?"

"Unless I find a better job offer before we get there."

Again, another small laugh from the boy before he waved at her. "Right, see you then." And he left.

Abigale stood there for a moment and thought. 'He's not _completely_ annoying. Maybe this job won't be as much of a headache as I thought.' With that in mind she headed off to what she was originally looking for. Some cold water to splash at her face.

-IGOS-

The whole situation didn't quite settle in until she saw the castle. She just stood on the solid ground and stared up at it. Her expression remained calm, but she felt a tightness in her chest she couldn't shake off.

It really was a marvelous looking place, and it was exactly as she used to imagine it as a child. But with it came magic. And magic was exactly what she wanted to stay away from. Just listening to all the students talk about what new spells they'll be learning this year, Abigale's mind wandered to those grinning faces of people that were friends, and those sinister flashes of colors with the horrible words to match. None so bad as that bright green light.

"First years, follow me!" She snapped out of her useless thinking, and looked and saw an incredibly large man yelling through the crowd.

She decided to walk over to him, and once she reached him-his back to her-she gave a small tap on his arm. He turned to face her, and seemed confused that she wasn't wearing a uniform. But before he could say anything Abigale held out the letter she got from the headmaster. "I'm Abigale Hunt, and I really have no idea where I'm supposed to go."

With that he gave her a big friendly smile. "Right, Dumbledore told me you'd be commin! Didn't tell me how you were supposed to get to the castle though. Why don't I give you a ride?"

Abigale looked behind him and saw the canoes the kids were supposed to be riding on, and looked back at his friendly face-wondering how he was big enough for them-and just gave him a shrug. "Sure."

"Great, come on then! Careful though, the water's freezin cold. Don't want you fallin in."

"Right." 'Does he have giant's blood or something? I'm pretty sure guys don't grow this much… Maybe if their russian.'

Abigale made her way to take a seat on the same boat as the large man. She got a few stares from the younger ones, and she just stared back until they stopped-looking away nervously.

"You said your name was Abigale?"

She gave a little nod looking to the water, seeing that her black and blue clips were still attached to her hair. "Yeah, but most people just call me Abby."

"Well I'm Rubeus Hagrid, but most people just call me Hagrid."

Abigale turned to him and saw he was extending out his hand to her, with a no less than pleasant smile. With only a moment's pause, she extended out her own and shook his. "Nice to meet you." She said calmly, and he just happily nodded. He then turned to tell some boy to stop splashing water around.

She stared at the gentle giant a moment longer before staring off into the trees.

-IGOS-

Abigale watched a kid throw up on the shore of the lake, and she couldn't figure out if it was sea sickness or just nerves. If it were the second she could get the feeling. The castle looked even bigger up close, and it made reality really fall down onto her. This was what she decided to do, and now here she was. She regretted ever saying yes to the position, but she also knew there wasn't any other offer.

She just let out a weak sigh as she looked back over to Hagrid as he helped a kid get off the canoe. When he was done he gave a warm pat on the back to the kid that puked-looking more like a shove than a pat. And, then he finally walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"Now, you've just got to go to the main hall. 'F you want you can just follow the students in-don't think McGonagall'll have a problem with it. There you can just go and talk to Dumbledore after the sorting and his speech are done."

"Don't you work here? Can't I just follow you?" Abigale _really_ didn't know what to do with kids about five years younger than her.

"Usually yeah, but I have to go and deal with a small infestation over by me hut."

She was a bit worried to ask what the infestation was, considering the odd creatures she's heard about. She just nodded understandingly. "Then I guess I'll get going then." She looked over her shoulder, and saw the kids were starting to get rounded up and ready to actually go in.

"Oh, and one more thing!" Abigale looked back at Hagrid as he gave her a kind smile. "Don't know why you didn't go here when you got your letter, but that's none of my business, but I do want you to know that Hogwarts is one of the best places to be."

...Feeling it was not her place to say things, she just nodded. "Thanks, see ya." She said with a slight wave before walking over to the kids.

It's what she expected, people who live here love it here, but to her…magic had no place in her life.

* * *

 **(AN)** Please Review :)


End file.
